


Love Blooms

by NeKozumeKen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKozumeKen/pseuds/NeKozumeKen
Summary: "Oh, what's this?" The 3rd year rooster-head asked as the smaller male handed him a bouquet."Can't you see they're flowers? Don't be stupid, Kuroo."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Love Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time in AO3 and this work of mine is also posted in my rp account. Hope you guys will support me and my future works! Enjoy reading!

"Oh, what's this?" The 3rd year rooster-head asked as the smaller male handed him a bouquet. 

"Can't you see they're flowers? Don't be stupid, Kuroo." 

The said male chuckled as his left hand went up to ruffle the pudding head male's hair which made the latter frown. He can't believe he'll get this kind of reaction from his best friend. He thought that Kuroo would probably cry his heart out since Kenma wasn't affectionate as much as he was. 

"Stop ruffling my hair, Kuro!" Kenma whined and backed away from the older. 

They are on their way home after their volleyball practice. Since Kuroo was complaining about the hot weather, Kenma suggested that they should stop at a convenience store and buy something to cool down. It was around 4 in the afternoon and the hues of the sky changed from blue to orange and yellow as the sun showed signs of slowly setting down the horizon. 

"So, I'm about to graduate in a few months." 

Silence invades both of them as they slowly drink their cold drinks. Kenma kept quiet as his mood dropped by the sudden conversation. Yeah, he's fully aware that his best friend was a year older than him and will graduate a year earlier than him but, he can't help it whenever someone's talking about graduation. Kuroo graduating means no Kuroo to lead the way home, no Kuroo to help him study, no Kuroo to pick him up and walk him home, no Kuroo calling him kyanma, pudding, or kitten all of a sudden, and most importantly, no Kuroo by his side.

"Hey, you okay?" The question brought him back to reality as he chugged down the last sip of his drink. He nods his head before standing up.

"Let's go home." He mumbled and gave the taller male beside him a small smile. 

The action made Kuroo's heart melt. He loves it when he's one of the reasons why Kenma was smiling or laughing. He wants Kenma to stay like that. So, every time he gets a chance, he would surprise the cat-eyed male with things or foods he loves. 

He stood up beside his best friend and gave him a sweet smile in return. "Alright, let's go home, kitten." 

☾︎

The gymnasium was packed. The ceremony is done and every student stood up from their designated seats to go to their family and friends. Kuroo did the same and there, he saw his best friend once again with another bouquet in his hands. He first greeted his parents receiving proud smiles and words of affirmation. The setter was standing a few steps away from them watching the family exchange smiles. The scene made the corner of his lips tugged upwards and he couldn't help but laugh when Kuroo's dad ruffled his already messy hair. The action caught Kuroo's attention which Kenma noticed so he immediately stopped. Kuroo gave him a smirk before excusing himself from his parents. 

"Another bouquet for me, huh? Seriously kitten, no need to buy things for me." The captain ruffled his hair and instead of frowning, Kenma leaned on his touch which surprised Kuroo. 

"Can we get out of here? It's too crowded." Kenma mumbles under his breath as Kuroo nods his head wrapping an arm around the younger's waist as they both went out of the gymnasium. 

They find themselves walking towards their usual spot. Under an oak tree at the field where they always spend their lunchtime together. They sat down on the grass as Kuroo stared at the bouquet in his hands. Kenma noticed him staring so he smiled before speaking up.

"Do you know why good people die first?" 

The question caught Kuroo off-guard as he turns his head to look at his right where his best friend is seated at. 

"Uh, well, I don't know why. Do you have any idea, Kenma?" Kenma nods while staring at the field where most students decided to hang out after the ceremony.

"My grandma used to tell me this and, I grew up believing that that's how it works. Kuroo, why do you think people pick out the beautiful ones and leaving the unpleasant ones in the garden?" Kenma asked him staring into the taller male's eyes as a gush of wind blew into their direction which resulted in some strands from the younger's hair finding their way in front of his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't get what I'm trying to say?" The older shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, my grandma told me that those good people die first because they were angels sent from above. I asked her why and she answered that they were chosen to do some missions of some sort or maybe we can say they were sent down to earth to help those people in need without them knowing. Once they're done with their missions, they will go back to the place where they truly belong. That's why people are like flowers. Good people die first like how beautiful ones were plucked first."

Kuroo felt a shiver ran down his spine after hearing Kenma's story. Now that he understands what the younger was telling him, it somehow broke his heart. 

"Anyway, let's go. Your parents are probably looking for both of us now. They told me you'll celebrate by eating out and I can go with you before parting ways on our way home."

Kenma stood up brushing the dirt away from his pants before lending a hand towards the older which he gladly accepted. Another gush of wind blew towards their direction and it made the younger shiver. 

"Cold?" Kuroo asked but before Kenma could answer, Kuroo already draped his large jacket on Kenma's shoulder. 

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Worry about yourself."

-

Winter came and Kuroo finds himself outside in his winter coat and gloves to keep him warm. He went out of the shop he was in and got inside his car. After their graduation, Kuroo moved away from his hometown, away from his family and friends, away from his best friend. At first, he was being skeptical about it but Kenma was the one who encouraged him to go and achieve his dreams. He didn't want to but he'll do it for his best friend. Now he finds himself on a long drive on his way back home with some souvenirs for everyone he loves dearly. 

Fast forward to where he arrived in his hometown, his parents greeted him with a warm welcome back hug. He missed this, he missed everything. Just the way he likes it. After spending some time with his parents, he went out once again to visit his special someone.

Once he arrived at his destination, he got the bouquet with him before getting out of the car. He entered the place and walked a few steps to reach and meet his best friend once again. He cleared his throat to let his best friend know he has arrived. 

"Hi, Kenma. We meet again." Kuroo smiled to himself as he revealed the bouquet he's been hiding behind his back.

"Look, I bought these for you." He let out a chuckle before kneeling as he placed the flowers in front of Kenma's tomb. Right beside the flowers is a picture frame of the latter, a picture of him smiling. A smile that Kuroo would surely miss. Kenma's death took a toll on him and he couldn't sleep for a week after hearing the news. Acute Myeloid Leukemia was the reason for his death. 

"Now I know why you told me that story but I never knew that this day would come too soon. It feels like being slapped by a brick cause you know, reality hurts." Kuroo chuckled as he wiped the snow on the picture frame.

"If I could only turn back the time, I would stay by your side and never leave. But, you were the one who pushed me towards my dream, Kenma. Now, I achieved my dream and was ready to tell you the news but you got me there. After hearing about your death, I feel like being splashed with a pail of ice-cold water."

Kuroo spoke to himself as he proceeded to wipe off the snow on Kenma's tomb before speaking up again.

"About the flowers, I only realized what you feel after talking to Yaku. He told me that flowers have meanings. Gardenia means secret love. So, the great Kenma Kozume does have feelings for Kuroo Tetsurou huh? Is that your way of confessing, kitten? Cause it was cute."

Kuroo laughed and imagined how Kenma would react after being teased. Maybe if the younger was still alive, he would be a blushing mess and would probably smack Kuroo and ignore him till Kuroo gives him an apple pie. 

"Gladiolus which means remembrance and Goldenrod which means encouragement and good fortune. That's what you gave me after my graduation ceremony, remember? What was the reason tho? Is it because you want me to remember everything before leaving? Is it also the reason why you want me to go so bad and achieve my dreams? You were very supportive, Kenma. I love that about you."

Tears started streaming down his face and he didn't even bother to wipe them away. He just let his emotions burst after mourning for his best friend.

"I didn't even get to hold your hand, Kenma. I didn't even get to confess my feelings for you. I love you, Kenma Kozume. I always have. But I guess, I was too late. You're back in the place where you truly belong. Back in the place where you get to be free again."

Kuroo stood up and wiped his tears away. He sniffled as he gave one last look at the grave in front of him. He smiled as memories came flooding in his mind. He looked up to the sky and whispered some words underneath his breath.

"Go on and set your wings free. Go as far as you can and fly. Maybe this is how things should be. But, I wouldn't stop you so this is my last goodbye."


End file.
